Escuchame SongficCCS
by Satoshi-Aikawa
Summary: Una noche puedes encontrar el objeto de tu obsecion...


_**Escúchame**_

Recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez: mis amigos me habían llevado casi a rastras hacia aquella disco. Había terminado con la última chica con la que salía y no estaba de tan buenos ánimos. Bueno**,** no soy de las personas que son eternamente risueñas, es más creo que pocas veces he sonreído de verdad, pero esos días realmente andaba con un humor de perros.

Uno de mis mejores amigos, Eriol, había tramado una noche de juerga. Creo que fue un poco para ligar alguna chica o porque ya no me soportaba. Sinceramente, creo que era lo segundo. En fin, había decidido llevarme a uno de los locales más exclusivos y populares del momento y así divertirnos un poco. Pero al término de unas horas ya me sentía agotado y fastidiado.

-Me marcho, Eriol –dije tajantemente.  
-¿Ya te vas, Syaoran? -me preguntó algo sorprendido-, la noche aún es joven y todavía puedes conseguir que alguna belleza que te acompañe.  
-No tengo esas intenciones –respondí seriamente-, mañana tengo cosas que hacer y debo dormir.

Y así decidí separarme de mis amigos y regresar a mi cama a buscar un poco de paz o al menos eso creía, ya que al intentar atravesar ese océano de gente, te vi bailando seductoramente.

_Entre tu amor y el retumbar de tus latidos_

_En una fiesta de murmullos y gemidos_

_Acorralado y preso fácil de un suspiro_

_Ay ay_

_Eternamente caigo a tus pies rendidos_

Tus ojos esmeraldas se cruzaron con los míos y tus labios, ligeramente ocultos entre un mechón de tu hermoso cabello color miel, me regalaron una dulce y disimulada sonrisa. No sé si fuera para mí**,** pero casi atrapado, mi corazón se detuvo y se aceleró al mismo tiempo. Te observé bailar, hipnotizado por tus movimientos, y creo que a ti te agradaba la idea que yo fuera tu más apasionado espectador.

Ya cuando tu danza concluyó**,** decidiste alejarte de toda la muchedumbre. Yo te seguí como si una fuerza magnética estuviera afectando cada molécula de mi cuerpo. Quería estar a tu lado, quería hablarte…

Te quería…

_No me importa equivocarme_

_Ni jugarme la razón_

_Con tal de probarte un beso_

_Vendería mi corazón_

Pero te escapaste, desapareciste entre toda esa gente. Caí en la realidad: sólo fuiste una ilusión de unos minutos y era mejor seguir con mi camino, con mi vida.

Pero no pude. Tu rostro estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza y la imagen de tu cuerpo bailando a mi alrededor me robaba la tranquilidad, mi modo de vivir.

_Escúchame_

_Yo te lo pido_

_La vida se me hacía tan fácil_

_Y ahora estoy_

_Tan confundido_

_Porque en tu cuerpo pequeñito_

_Eternamente_

_Estoy perdido_

_Y tengo a Cristo de testigo_

_Que te llamo por las noches para que duermas conmigo_

Mis sueños, si lograba tenerlos cuando decidía dormir después de pensar en ti mientras daba vueltas por la cama, consistían en apasionados encuentros**:** Besar tu piel delicadamente y saborear cada rincón de tu pequeño cuerpo se estaban convirtiendo en una verdadera obsesión.

_Escúchame_

_Es demasiado_

_Soy tan adicto a tu cuerpo_

_Invítame_

_A devorarlo_

_A cobijarlo con mis besos_

_Mírame_

_Cómo suplico_

_Tu alma sabe de mi alivio_

_Voy cayendo lentamente en un mágico delirio_

No pude evitarlo, volví una y mil veces a esa disco hasta que una noche te encontré de nuevo. Te veías aún más bella que la primera vez**,** pero ahora estaba decidido: hoy no te me escaparías.

-Hola.  
-Hola –respondió la chica sonriéndome dulcemente.

Un silencio nos envolvió**.** ¡Maldición! Me quede sin palabras.

_Un seductor perfectamente fracasado_

_Al demostrarme idiotamente enamorado_

_Es imposible engañar esa mirada_

_Que después de unos minutos_

_Me secuestra madrugadas_

-Soy Sakura ¿y tú? –ella finalmente tomó la iniciativa.  
-Syaoran…

Esa hermosa chica logró que me calmara y así iniciamos una conversación amena; nunca imaginé que detrás de aquella seductora bailarina existía una dulce muchacha que sólo quería divertirse sin importar las miradas.

-¿Sabes? No creí volver a verte –me dijo ella medio avergonzada.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-El otro día te había visto con tus amigos, pero parecías alejado de este mundo –me contaba mientras caminábamos por la calle después de salir de la disco-, así que me puse a bailar –. Entonces Sakura se alejó dos pasos de mí y se puso a bailar alegremente. - Pero cuando te vi mirándome bailar, me alegró tanto y que decidí bailar sólo para ti.

Escuchar aquellas palabras alborotó aún más mi desesperado corazón.

-Pero mi hermano, que fue quien me llevó, me sacó de allí antes de que pudiera hablarte –continuó hablando hasta que la interrumpí, tomándola de la mano. Mi acción la había tomado por sorpresa y, al atraerla hacia mi cuerpo, nuestros ojos se encontraron. Susurrándole le confesé todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Escúchame, Sakura, te necesito. - Y la besé, tan loca y apasionadamente como lo había soñado tantas noches en la soledad de mi habitación.

_Al tenerte entre mis brazos_

_Muere la imaginación_

_Se hace real la fantasía_

_Y se impone la pasión_

Ahora lo sé: ya no puedo estar sin mi flor de cerezo, la quiero para mí, no quiero despertar de este maravilloso sueño.

_Escúchame_

_Yo te lo pido_

_La vida se me hacía tan fácil_

_Y ahora estoy_

_Tan confundido_

_Porque en tu cuerpo pequeñito_

_Eternamente_

_Estoy perdido_

_Y tengo a Cristo de testigo_

_Que te llamo por las noches para que duermas conmigo_

_Escúchame_

_Es demasiado_

_Soy tan adicto a tu cuerpo_

_Invítame_

_A devorarlo_

_A cobijarlo con mis besos_

_Mírame_

_Cómo suplico_

_Mi alma sabe de tu alivio_

_Voy cayendo lentamente en un mágico delirio_


End file.
